The Stroke Data Bank is a prospective observational study which collected data on hospitalized newly diagnosed stroke patients, at four clinical centers. The collaborating clinical centers were responsible for the collection of acute care and longitudinal follow-up information using common definitions and procedures, under contracts N01-NS-2-2302, 2398-9, NO1-NS-5-2384. The general objective for the project was to provide a comprehensive body of data for clinical research on the factors influencing survival, morbidity and quality of life following onset of a stroke. The BFSB served as the statistical coordinating center for the project. The data collection phase was completed in FY 1988 including followup, with a final cohort of 1805 patients. Now the BFSB is responsible for statistical collaboration with the clinical investigators for the analysis of the research questions. An observational study reporting the occurrence within the Stroke Data Bank cohort of dementia both at first exam post-stroke onset and incident dementia over the first year of follow-up summarizes the factors associated with dementia within this cohort. An homunculus profile analysis is in progress which will indicate the association, or lack thereof, between lesion location and corresponding motor deficit. Institutionalization after hospital discharge is the focus of an ongoing investigation which indicates that race, sex and marital status may be associated with institutionalization among stroke survivors. An investigation of the factors predictive of recurrence within two years post-stroke indicated that prior stroke, diabetes mellitus, blood pressure on admission, and an identifiable cause of infarct were predictive of recurrent infarction. Two analyses of lacunar infarctions contrast these with other infarction types and with lacunar infarctions from the Schlaganfall - Datenbank from Austria.